


A Christmas Proposal

by Bellagia8



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Just propose already Brian!, M/M, Marriage Proposal, This is my story for Maylor week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21966850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellagia8/pseuds/Bellagia8
Summary: “Just get on with it darling!”Brian finally asks Roger to marry him. The rest is all fluff!This is a loose squeal to the Maylor story I wrote last year called Mistletoe! You don’t have to read that to get this though! Enjoy!
Relationships: Brian May/Roger Taylor, John Deacon/Freddie Mercury
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	A Christmas Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas to all who celebrate! This is my contribution to Maylor week, due to all the traveling and stress I could only do this story! I hope everyone has an amazing holiday!

Just get on with it darling!” 

Brian looked over at Freddie who had a big smile on his face. 

Truth be told Freddie’s advice wasn’t unwarranted but to Brian, it was like life or death. Not to be so dramatic (that was Freddie’s forte anyways) but Brian knew that since asking Roger out on Christmas just three years before, he knew he was going to follow up with a proposal on the same day. 

And if anything, Brian figured Roger had been hinting at a wedding. Earlier that year, Freddie and John had finally gotten married. A little ceremony (John’s idea) in the garden of their home. They had been best men, seeing John walking down the aisle with a huge smile on his face and seeing Roger so happy for their friends had showed Brian that he knew this would the year he would propose. Once Freddie and John got back from their honeymoon, Brian asked Freddie to go ring shopping with him and with Freddie’s help they picked a nice silver band with a diamond in the middle.

The only thing Brian had to do now was propose. He watched as Roger helped John put food in the oven as they prepared Christmas dinner. His sweet love. Always wanting to help. 

“Aww look at you! Starring at your boyfriend like a love sick badger!” Freddie giggled.

“Oh like you don’t look at John likes he’s hung the moon and stars” Brian smirked.

“Hey I gladly do that all day every day dear. Besides he is my HUSBAND!” Freddie giggled over annunciating the word husband teasingly. 

Brian groaned softly.

Meanwhile Roger and John got dinner ready. 

“So get Brian anything good for Christmas?” John asked softly.

“I got him a new telescope... I was going to get him something else..” Roger sighs looking out the window.

John raised his eyebrow.

“Something else...?” John asked.

Roger sighs.

“I wanted to get him a ring...to propose, but I cowered out.” Roger said.

John smiled sadly.

“Oh...I see...Roger, you know Brian loves you more than anything. I’m sure he would’ve said yes, but either way I’m sure he will love the telescope” John smiles.

“It smells delectable In here darling” Freddie coos coming in wrapping his arms around John.

John giggles.

“Thank you my love” John coos.

Dinner comes and goes, stuffed full they soon all find themselves on the couch. 

“Gift time!” Freddie coos clapping his hands. 

They all exchange gifts. Freddie opens John’s gift. It was a new watch.

“Oh darling I love it!” Freddie coos kissing John’s cheek.

John giggled and nuzzles into him. John opened Freddie’s gift and saw a flower crown and a necklace. John lit up and kisses Freddie passionately. 

Brian felt his hands become sweaty and legs tremble slightly. The ring box snug in his pocket burning a hole.

“Brian, you’re next” Roger says softly. 

Freddie and John broke away from their kiss giggling. Forever stuck in the honeymoon phase. 

Brian looked at Roger. Better now than never. Without even thinking he fell to his knees taking Roger’s hands in his.

Roger’s eyes widened.

“Brian....” 

Brian kissed his hands.

“Roger...my love, my brightest star. I love you more than anything. I always have and I always will...if you remember it was three years ago today that I asked you to be mine and today...well...will you marry me?” Brian asked pulling out the ring box and revealing the ring.

Roger gasped.

“Oh my god. Oh holy shit!” Roger exclaimed.

“Is...is that a yes?” Brian asked.

“YES!” Roger exclaimed back.

John gasped happily looking at Roger.

“See!? You didn’t even have to do it!” John said happily.

Brian looked to Roger.

“Do what?” Brian asked.

Roger blushed.

“I was going to get you a ring and propose to you my bloody self! I was waiting for this!” Roger laughed.

Brian smiles and kissed Roger happily. His lips so soft and warm. He got up and slid back on the couch not breaking the kiss. Roger moaned happily.

“Ok darlings ok! No Fucking on the couch! Not even on Christmas!” Freddie laughed. He threw his arms around the happy couple and John soon joined in giggling. Roger nuzzled into the hug. Brian held his new fiancé in his arms as Freddie and John soon released the happy couple so Brian could slip the ring on Roger’s finger.

“It’s perfect” Roger cooed softly.

“I’m glad you like it” Brian kissed him.

Breaking the kiss, roger went over and got Brian his gift. 

“It’s not as amazing as a proposal but I hope you like it” Roger said sheepishly.

Brian grinned and opened the gift revealing the telescope.

“Oh my love, it’s amazing! Thank you” Brian said sincerely pulling Roger in for another kiss.

That night, Brian went out into the balcony, jacket on and telescope in hand. He slowly lifted it up and looked into the stars. A surprisingly clear night for Christmas. Lost in the stars he nearly missed the warm arms slid around him. 

Brian hummed and looked over bringing his telescope down to see Roger.

“Hello you” Brian whispered.

Roger kissed his cheek.

“Hi, Freddie and Deaky are passed out on the couch...I don’t know about you but I would like to join them...in sleep that is. You and I can sleep in an actual bed” Roger giggles softly.

“Is that so?” Brian asked smirking.

Roger smirks back.

“Well...we don’t have to sleep right away...I would rather much enjoy our engagement night if you know what I mean...” Roger whispered batting his eyes at Brian biting his lip.

Brian felt his whole body heat up.

He was indeed the luckiest man in the world. 

“Lead the way”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Let’s talk on tumblr : Killerqueengigi


End file.
